Let's Make Like Fabric Softner and Snuggle
by LastBlack-mage
Summary: Emily Toca was just an average teenager. Until her best friend became a shinigami. This sends her spiraling into a world she didn't even know she was a part of. IchigoxOc Ichigo/OC IchigoOC
1. Plot Development is For NERDS!

Emily: OMG another story! Huzzah!

Rin/Ichigo: Now if only you can finish it.

Emily: STFU Rin! You can't finish a story either! And Ichigo your suppose to be on my side Dammit!

Rin: *pouts*

Ichigo: *shrugs* who said I was on your side?

Emily: *takes out Winged Knight aka her Keyblade*

Ichigo: Oh please I have Zangetsu.

Emily: you DO realize I basically control the Space/Time continuum right now...

Ichigo: *Wide eyed* Oh…err…. ANYWAYS! Emily doesn't own Bleach!

Emily: *cries* If I did well Orihime wouldn't be so annoying and I would be in the anime...

* * *

Chapter 1: Plot Development is for Nerds!

My name is Emily Jane Toca. I'm 15 years old and in my first year of high school.

Now let me describe myself a bit.

I have short pixy cut dark dirt blond hair that has a small tint of red. My eyes are big and brown/red. And as for my body well I guess its good not too curvy and not flat. Just right. Anyways I'm about 5'7 and have a light tan complexion. I was born May 20th and go to Kakurah High.

I live with my 21 year old sister Rin Hassun. Obviously she's adopted. Apparently she just FOUND me or something, but who cares. Rin has a dark tan with shoulder length feathered black hair. She's short, but I would never say that to her face. And she has beautiful emerald green eyes that always seem to have a fire in them. Now for her body. She's well….overdeveloped.

Anyways I've lived in Kakurah Town for 5 years now and my best friend is Ichigo Kurosaki.

Now Ichigo has to be the most stubborn and negative person I've ever met. But he's fun to mess with, nice most of the time, and he smells good.

So yes we are best friends.

This brings me to the current moment. It's about lunch time and instead of eating lunch I am staring at a large gaping hole in my best friend's house.

"Whoa. Did a truck crash into your house or did I take too many of my ADHD pills this morning?" I said taking a step through the hole and into the Kurosaki house.

"Ohayo Emily" said Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu almost zombie like as they stared at the hole.

"Oh thank Buddha I'm not the only that sees it" I sighed thankfully. See I don't like using the lord's name in vain so I use other peoples. Yeah cruel. I know.

"Talking to yourself again? Maybe you **SHOULD** go see a therapist." Said the deadpanning voice of my orange haired friend coming down the stairs.

"Ah. I see you've yet to dye that traffic cone orange hair. Eh strawberry boy" I countered as I leaned against a wall.

Ichigo was about to reply, but didn't have chance since a foot to his face sent him spiraling through the air.

"ICHIGO! How dare you talk to a lady like that!" Isshin screamed in rage. Only to be punched by Ichigo.

"Please! You call **THAT **a lady!" he replied gesturing to my black and white leggings and boy tie. I glared.

"Hey! Just cuz I don't like these Skanky skirts doesn't mean I'm not a girl!" I yelled at the uncaring Ichigo as I ignored Isshin's rant on how 'girls shouldn't use such language'.

"Pfft." Ichigo let out as he began walking towards school. I glared. "Damn orange strawberry" I whispered just loud enough so the taller boy could hear.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

And that's when I started running. I ran **ALL** the way to school. And there at that ordinary school is where the story **REALLY **begins.

* * *

Emily: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Did you like it?

Ichigo: I think it was too short.

Emily: OI! Did I ask your opinion!

Ichigo: WELL IM GIVING IT ANYWAYS!

Emily: DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!

Ichigo: I WOULD BUT IM AFRAID I"LL HUR YOU TOO BAD!

Emily; OH THAT'S IT! BRING IT!

Rin: *grabs both by the collar and bangs their heads together* that's enough of you too.

Emily/Ichigo: -

Rin: anyways tell us your opinions. And you can flam just know ALL flames WILL be made fun of. Ja Ne


	2. I Hate Disappearing Acts

Emily: Now that I've recovered from my concussion. I've decided to post another chapter since I already have like 5 chapters written down.

Ichigo: *le gasp* are you actually going to DO something besides rewatch Bleach all day?

Emily: STFU! I have to clean too you asshole!

Rin: Do I have to separate you two again….

Emily/Ichigo: *gulp* N-no sir.

Rin: Then stop fighting like a married couple and do the disclaimer.

Emily/Ichigo: Y-yes sir.

Emily: Actually I thought it would be awesome if Hitsugaya did the disclaimer for this chapter.

Hitsugaya: *holding sign that says 'being held here against my will'* Yo.

Rin: OMG! TOSHIRO-KUN! *glomps*

Emily: NO! Onee-chan I need him to do the disclaimer! Don't kill him! *trying to pull her off of Hitsugaya*

Ichigo: Shit. That means I have to do it. *sigh* she doesn't own me….or anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Hate Disappearing Acts

"EMILY!"

"Rejected" Emily deadpanned causing Kiego to fall to the ground. This happens every time she enter the class room. She would flat out reject him. He would try again. Ichigo would punch him. And Mizuru would say 'I told you so'.

"Hi Emy-chan!" squealed Chizuru.

"Still straight" Emily sighed causing Chizuru to cry then quickly give up as she caught sight of Orihime. Emily said a quick 'hi' to Tatsuki before finally making it to her desk by the window.

Ichigo sat behind her next to an empty seat.

Emily sighed "Thank Jahoba it's the last day of school. This week has been **TOO** long." She whined with her head lying on the desk. "Yeah. It has been a little long" Ichigo commented still scowling. "A little? I feel as if it's been a year!" She shouted as she began banging her head on the defenseless desk.

Suddenly Ichigo put his hand on the dark dirty blonds head. "Here let me help you with that" he said then proceeded to push her head against the desk.

"Ahh! Uncle Uncle! I won't do it again I Promise!" Emily shouted waving her hands helplessly in the air. This caused Ichigo to stop and sit back in his chair.

"What the hell Ichigo! That hurt!" Emily whined with tears in her eyes as she rubbed her head.

"It's no different then when you do it." Ichigo stated as he did the cross arm rolling eyes combo. See Ichigo hates seeing Emily hurt herself so being the good friend he is he hurt her 10x's more then she hurt herself to get his point across. Isn't he just wonderful? Note the sarcasm…

Anyways so to break the tension Emily decided to ask a question. "Sooooo what happened to your house. AND why did you hang up on me last night?" She asked referring to the fact that when she tried to talk to the boy last night he suddenly hung up on her. Emily had to resist the urge to go to his house and kick his ass for hanging up on her.

Suddenly Ichigo spaced out. Causing the girl to raised an eyebrow "Ichigo?" She asked.

No response

"Ichigo?" She said as she snapped her fingers in front of the spaced out boys face.

Nothing

"ICHIGO!" Emily finaly screamed as she went to shake the annoying piece o shit guy she calls a friend. Only the moment she touched him a, she guessed, pulse went through my body.

She couldn't move

She couldn't breath

It was as if the world froze around her

"Hey Ichigo!" screamed an annoying as hell voice. Or just Keigo. Technically Emily should be thanking him since he broke her out of my whatever trance she was in. Whatever... Then quick as lightning took Emily took her hand off of Ichigo's shoulder. But that didn't remove the strange feeling that she suddenly started to feel.

Ichigo being clueless as always didn't notice her distressed form as he turned to talk to Chad and company.

Then that's when trouble came.

"Oh, so you're Kurosaki-kun?" said the sickly sweet voice of the new transfer student standing behind Ichigo. But what REALLY got Emily was a sudden wave of power that hit me when she arrived (yeah. That wasn't there before) causing her to have a sudden head ache.

Ichigo turned around. And if confusion and shock had a baby. That would be the look on Ichigo's face as he looked at her. "My name is Kuchiki. I will be sitting next to you." said Rukia. It took Ichigo a couple of minutes before he reacted. Though his reaction wasn't as expected.

Why? You may ask. Well that's because he jumped out of his chair pointing at the girl screaming. "Y-you!" Ichigo continued screaming.

"Dude! Ichigo. SHUT UP!" Emily exclaimed grabbing her aching head. "Jeez it's like you've met before and your reliving a bad memory" she mumbled putting her head down.

"Yeah do you already know Kuchiki-chan?" Keigo asked.

"Oh no, this is our first meeting. Toca-chan." Rukia answered completely ignoring the now crying Keigo. Said girl sighed "Thought so. Ichigo couldn't have met you since he was too much of a **LAZY ASS** to get up this morning." She said glaring at the boy for leaving her alone earlier that day.

"SHUT UP JANE!" Ichigo screamed using Emily's one and only weakness. Her middle name. "DIE!" She growled glaring daggers and begging the gods to set this impudent brat on **FIRE. **

"Oh now Kurosaki, is it, that wasn't very nice" Rukia said. Emily gave a bitter laugh

"Oh Rukia. If it wasn't for the fact that you're awesome I would have punched you in the face for having that annoying voice" She said as she rubbed her temple. Now Emily doesn't hate Rukia. But COME ON! You can't tell me that her voice isn't annoying! It's like its fake or something.

That's when Genius finally noticed his best friend's discomfort. "Hey. Are you ok Em?" Ichigo asked with a worry look. Now to you it would look like his regular scowl but to Emily it was a worried look….I think. Emily sighed.

"Y-yeah. Just need some air." She said before walking out of the class room not noticing the look Rukia was giving her.

* * *

Hanataro: Hi!

Emily: Yeah thanks for coming. RIN couldn't keep control over herself *glares at rin*

Rin: *grins while rubbing neck* Sorry.

Ichigo: Anyways you gonna stop writing chapters now out of laziness?

Emily: NO! Well maybe. Depends if people like my story.

Ganju: THEN YOU READERS BETTER REVIEW!

Emily: WTF? Where'd you come from?

Ganju: Me and Hana are a packaged deal.

Ichigo: Dammit.


	3. Ruchiga?

Emily: Hey everyone! It's been a week and only one person has reviewed…

Rin: HEY! I reviewed!

Emily: YOU DON'T COUNT DAMMIT!

Ichigo: Hey

Emily: Hi asshole… hmm maybe I should get Ganju to harass them….*thinking pose*

Ichigo: Oh oops.

Emily: What?

Ichigo: I killed him.

Emily: *takes out gun and shoots him*

Rin: Holy shit! You shot him!

Emily: Yeah so.

Rin: Who will do the disclaimer!

Emily*pulls out a sweat dropping Histugaya* Cha.

Rin: OMG TOSHIRO- *get electrocuted*

Emily: *holding a remote and smirking* Yeah I put a shock collar on her*grins*

Histugaya: Isn't that for Dogs?

Emily: *shrugs* same difference. NOW DO THE EXCLAMER SHORTY!

Ed: WHO YOU CALLIN-

Emily: YOU'RE NOT WELCOMED HERE! *shoots Ed Elric in the leg*

Ed: Shit you shot me in the leg!

Emily: Ok do the exclaimer.

Histugaya: O_O Emily is very angry right now and I think its cuz of school so let's hope she isn't pissed off that she doesn't own anything besides her OC and some of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ruchiga?

"I'm home." Emily shouted as she entered her house.

"Hey I thought you where gonna be with Ichigo today" Rin stated leaning out of the kitchen.

Emily sighed "I was. But the asshole disappeared." She mumbled as she headed to her room dropping her green messenger bag so that she could change into her jeans and yellow t-shirt with Bumblebee from the original transformers on it.

"Well goodie for me! Now _**YOU **_can do the groceries" Rin smirked as she walked into the changing girls room. Rin was wearing a black tang top with dark jeans.

Emily stared at her "Why can't _**YOU **_do it" She deadpanned emphasizing YOU just as she did. This caused Rin to pout and start fake sobbing.

"Oh how can you be SO _**CRUEL**_? After I found and raised yo-"Rin started dramatically.

"FINE! I'll go. Just **PLEASE** don't start with the speech again" Emily begged causing the girl to smirk as she handed her a list of food.

X.x.X

"Ok. Eggs. Need eggs. Damn where are they?" Emily wondered as she pushed her shopping cart around in confusion. Seriously. Grocery stores are evil mazes.

"Emily?" said a familiar voice causing said girl to turn around only to see Inoue standing there with a basket and an unsure smile. 'Jackpot' Emily mentally grinned.

"Hey Inoue what's up!" She responded making the big boobed girl smile even wider.

"I'm just getting dinner "She stated showing the grinning girl her basket making her raise an eyebrow. 'Wtf is she making?' Emily thought with confusion. But her thought were then interrupted when a carton of eggs was placed into her line of vision.

"Oh! Thanks Inoue" Emily said truly happy as she took them and placed them into her cart. Then she checked it off her list before smiling. "Well I'm about done. How about you?" Emily asked turning to look at the preppy girl.

Inoue blinked cutely before nodding. "Cool lets walk home together since we have to walk the same way." Emily suggested as they both payed for their items.

Inoue smiled brightly "_OK_" she chimed bouncing slightly. This made the dark dirty blond sweat drop at the preppy act.

'Preppy people make me nervous' She thought.

X.x.X

"Inoue…is that even edible?" Emily asked after Inoue explained her dinner to her. Yeah…if Confusion and Disgust had a baby. That would be the look on Emily's face right now.

"Oh Yes! It's very delicious! You should try some" Inoue said which made me grimace. "Err. No thanks. I'm big on the whole trying new things, but I'll have to pass" The disgusted girl responded waving her hands as a 'NO'. Inoue was about to retort until suddenly there was a screech and a honk as a car came speeding uncontrollably down the street.

Emily stood rooted to her spot until suddenly instincts kicked in. And she went to pull or push Inoue out of the way of the car, but before she even fully turned to look at her. Emily was tossed back by something that felt like a giant hand. Basically she felt as if someone pimp slapped her in the stomach.

Emily landed hard on the pavement knocking the breath out of her lungs. The fallen girl got up wincing at the pain in her head and stomach only to freeze in terror.

'W-what is t-that?' She thought with fear as she stared at the thing standing over Inoue. Now it wasn't an actual thing she saw. It was more like the air was bending around some huge monster or something. Emily was so scared that she even started to shake.

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

The terrified girl turned to see Ichigo running down the sidewalk towards the rising Inoue. "Owww…" Inoue moaned as she proceeded to stand. A quickly noticed that whatever was there before had left as soon as Ichigo showed up.

"Inoue!" cried Ichigo who was quickly being followed by Rukia that looked to be dressed in a familiar looking dress. It reminded Emily of a dress Yuzu had. 'Why are they together?' The injured girl suddenly wondered.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue shouted in surprise as she began to fix herself. Emily mentally scoffed, everyone knew Inoue had a crush on Ichigo. Well….except Ichigo himself. But Emily remember when she asked him if he liked her he had responded with a serious **NO**. So she sort of pitted her.

"Did you just get hit?" Ichigo shouted in question apparently not noticing Emily. Inoue just looked confused.

"Uh, yeah, probably." Inoue said unsure. Ichigo raised an eyebrow "Probably?" Ichigo repeated probably thinking the hit had damaged her brain. Suddenly Inoue made a sort of 'eep' noise before she turned to where Emily,now, stood as if she just remembered she was there.

"Ah! Emily are you ok!" Inoue shouted towards the girl. This caused both Ichigo and Rukia to finally notice her.

Emily grinned nervously at the unwanted attention. "Err. Yeah, I'm fine, but are you?" She said trying to act as normal as possible while rubbing her aching head. 'If I stand perfectly still. Maybe they won't notice me'

"Emily?" Ichigo started. 'Dammit' She mentally cursed. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo finished with a worried look. Now to you it might look like the same scowl he always has, but to her it's a worried look….. I think.

"Ichigo! Hey, didn't see you there buddy what's up!" Emily laughed nervously. Which made the Orange haired boys worried look turn into a Don't Change the Subject look. This made Emily sigh. "We met at the store. We were walking home together when…" she stumbled as the picture of the strange thing flashed in her head making a chill run up her spin as her head began to ache.

"Are you ok Inoue?" Emily asked trying to change the subject by turning the conversation back to the flustered girl. Rukia was the only one to notice the stumbling girl. Causing her to giving Emily a suspicious look which actually went unnoticed by her. Go figure.

Inoue smiled "Yup!" She stated jumping up happily. "It only hit me a little." She said knocking on her head "But I'm super fine now" She said thrusting her body forward. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok then…..well I believe this is when I bid you all farewell" Emily said as she bent down to grab her fallen bags only for a pain to go through her stomach making her visibly wince. Ichigo immediately noticed as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Oi! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked with that strange look of worry he always had for her. Emily looked up and smiled nervously.

"Yeah, just hungry" She said picking up her bags. Ichigo gave her a look of disbelief. He could always tell when she was lying. Emily quickly tried to change the subject "Man if **I'M** hungry imagine Rin! Well I better go before she decides to eat all my Roxas plushies bye bye" She said quickly trying to walk past the couple.

She was almost past Ichigo and Rukia aka. THE COUPLE when suddenly someone caught her wrist. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

Emily stood in her spot for a minute before she tuned and gave Ichigo a blank look. "Eeeehhhhh? Why would you need to? I can take care of my self you damn fruit" Emily stated making Ichigo growl. "Besides" Emily started seriously befor looking down. "Your busy…"She whispered unknowingly taking a small glance at Rukia before snatching her hand out of the confused Ichigo's.

"Peace out homes" She grinned beating her chest twice before giving a peace sign and jogging away from the confused group.

X.x.X

"I'm home." Emily deadpanned as she entered her house placing the bags on the counter. Rin came out of the living room happily. "Oh that's goo- what's wrong?" Rin started happily only to turn serious. Emily blinked

"W-what? Nothings wrong." She said. Rin gave her an Oh Please look.

"Em. Don't even try. Your eyes are so readable" Rin stated (A.N: It's true….)

Emily glared at her "How is it that everyone can read me like a fucking book?" Emily growled making Rin laugh.

"I don't know. Considering you're a good liar you would think you would be tighter than a 60 year old woman" Rin said with a hand on her chin in wonder. "Anyways what's wrong?" Rin asked now focused on her adopted sister.

Said girl sighed "My stomach hurts is all" she said making Rin nod.

"Ok lay on he couch and take off your shirt" Rin demanded walking into the kitchen.

"I'll lay down but I'm not taking off my shirt." Emily stated as she sat down on the couch. "You take it off or I rip it off" Rin called from the kitchen. Emily quickly took off her shirt imagining the crazy glint in her emerald eyes.

"Whoa! What hit me?" Emily asked looking at the swelling black, blue, and green bruise on her stomach. She looked up only to see Rin staring at the bruise in what she think's was horror. That got Emily scared, Rin is never scared. Ok that's a lie but it's still weird. "Rin? Is something wrong" Emily questioned snapping said girl out of her trance.

"Nope just thinking of what a clumsy idiot you are" Rin said with a real smile. This scared the shit outta her since Rin NEVER smiles.

_Slap_.

"Gah!" Emily shouted as a huge slap of meat was dropped carelessly on her aching stomach. "Now get some sleep you have a **big** day tomorrow" Rin said smirking mysteriously as she walked away.

Now that Emily was alone, memories of the day raced through her mind, but the one that disturbed her the most was the picture of Ichigo and Rukia together.

Emily grabbed her suddenly aching heart. 'Ruchiga….' She thought. As her heart began to burn and suddenly her maroone eyes began to sting as tear tried to make their way out.

'Why does it bother me so much…'

* * *

Emily: Hazzah! It is done!

Inoue: Um. Toca-chan?

Emily: What.

Inoue: Do you love Kurosaki-kun?

Emily: *blushes* well **DUH**! I wouldn't be writing this if I didn't!

Inoue: Then why did you hurt him *looks at Ichigo under healing shield thingy*

Emily: BITCH I GAVE YOU A PART IN THIS CHAPTER SO STOP BEING SO FUCKING ANNOYING AND DO THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD FOR IN THIS SHOW!

Inoue: *cries*

Emily: Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who favorited my story. And one more thing before I go-

Rin: Oh Emily.

Emily: *turns to see Rin with giant shocker gun that says 'Emily exterminator'* O_O" um. Ok before I run for my life any Fan art, comics, or one shots for my story or character **WILL BE REWARDED WITH A ONE SHOT OF THE PERSONS CHOOSING**! Now peace out *runs away*

Rin: **GET BACK HERE WHORE! **Oh please review so that I can get my revenge in the next chapter. *runs after Emily*

Ichigo: **IM ALIVE!**


	4. Woah What Did I Miss?

Emily: *Holding up Link's shield and wearing a Monkey D. Luffy costume*** **Hehehe. Hey everybody! Long time no see.

Ichigo: And where the HELL have YOU been!

Emily: Geez Ichigo! I have a fucking LIFE Ya' know!

Ichigo: I HAVE A LIFE TOO!

Emily: *****rolls eyes***** _SURE you do. _

Ichigo: HEY! Don't get sarcastic with me!

Emily: OH RLY?

Ichigo: YA RLY!

Rin: *Wearing a Nico Robin costume* Ah, Back to normalcy.

Nati: *Wearing a Fairy costume (out of character bitch)* Hi! Apparently I'm in this story now! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Byakuya! Do the disclaimer!

Byakuya: Hmph. None of these ladies own bleach , nor anything you find familiar. And Emily does not own Nati or Rin.

* * *

Chapter 4: Woah. What did I miss?

"EMILY!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REJECT YOU BEFORE YOU STOP BOTHERING ME!" Emily yelled as she kicked Keigo in the face. Luckily she was wearing leggings or he would have had a nice few of her undergarments.

"I...Will...Fight... For You... Forever..." Keigo let out only to be stepped on by Emily as she carelessly continued towards her desk. Ichigo glared at the girl.

"And just where the hell have YOU been?" Ichigo growled as Emily took her seat in front of the orange haired boy. It was the proper question to ask since Emily had disappeared after the day she had with Inoue. But Emily being Emily decided it wasn't a proper question.

"And why the HELL should I tell YOU? You're not my boyfriend." Emily said with a smirk without even sparing her friend a glance. Ichigo glared, about to retort, till he noticed that the bottom of the girls neck was extremely red. Ichigo couldn't help but grin as a idea came to him.

"Well, Look what WE have HERE" Ichigo said. Emily raised an eyebrow and was about to turn and face the boy. UNTIL a large hand slapped her on the back causing a burning sensation to start on Emily's back.

"OWWWW!" Emily yelled as she fell from her seat and roll on the floor grasping at her back. Ichigo smirked at the reaction.

"_Oh. _Is that a _SUNBURN _I sense." Ichigo said with a dark smirk. Emily glared at her so called 'best friend'. Though it was hard to take the glare seriously since the girl had tears in her eyes.

"You're such an **ASS **Ichigo." Emily tried to growl, but it came out more like a whine. Ichigo stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"Well that's what you get for not telling me you were going on vacation." Ichigo let out. This made Emily stop and come out of her fetal position.

"What did you say?" Emily asked now staring at her friend. This caused Ichigo to stare at the girl in confusion.

"Huh?" Ichigo let out before Emily got into his face with a sly grin.

"You_ MISSED _me." Emily said. Ichigo's eyes widened as his face became red.

"N-no I didn't." Ichigo replyed as he turned his face away from the girl. Emily was about to continue until she noticed the looks her classmates were giving the duo. She couldn't blame them, Ichigo NEVER acted like this in class.

This caused Emily to stop and quickly take her seat. She didn't want to ruin the reputation her best friend built for himself. She didn't care about her reputation, since she was usually unpredictable. But Ichigo did care and although the two of them fought a lot they WERE friends.

?

"Hello everyone"

"Rukia!" Keigo chimed as the black haired girl came into class with her radiant smile.

"Hello Rukia." started Mizuro before he frowned. "Well that's unusual. It's third period." Mizuro continued. Rukia giggled.

"I had family matters" She answered before making her way towards Ichigo who was talking to Emily.

"WHAT! Spider-man is the coolest super hero in the world!" Emily argued as Ichigo rolled his brown eyes.

"No way. Batman is cooler" Ichigo put in.

"Batman doesn't even HAVE super powers! He barley qualifies as a super hero!" Emily countered. Ichigo was going to continue if it wasn't for the girly voice interrupting.

"Kurosaki-kun, may I have a word with you?" Rukia asked so sweet that it could give any normal person diabetes. Emily cringed as her heart began to ache again.

_'__NO!'_ Emily though as she mentally began to beat her heart. _'Stop hurting RIGHT NOW!'_ Emily mentally yelled. Ichigo just stood up and looked at Rukia.

"What? Whatever it is you can say it no-" Ichigo started only for the sound of flesh hitting flesh to be heard. Emily was snapped out of her thoughts as Ichigo's body hit the floor (lolz).

"AH! ICHIGO!" Rukia started with a horror _SO _fake that only idiots would believe the act. Emily quickly stood to help only for Rukia to start dragging Ichigo's unconscious body out of the class. "I MUST TAKE HIM TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" Rukia continued until she was out of class.

"Didn't she hit him?" Mizuro asked to no one in particular.

"I didn't see anything." Keigo said in a drooling stupor.

This made Emily sigh as she sat down. Once again her heart started to ache and Emily suddenly had an urge to go after Rukia and beat her to a pulp. But she wouldn't, She obviously had something going on with Ichigo and Emily would not ruin it for her best friend. Not like she cared anyways. Not at all.

Seriously.

?

"Oh Emy-chan!"

Emily cringed as Chizuru chimed her name. Chizuru being Chizuru didn't notice at all as she proceeded to hug the seething girl.

"GAH! IT BURNS!" Emily shouted as she tried to get the red head off of her. Emily didn't understand _WHY _Chizuru liked her so much. It's not like she showed any interest in her.

"Oh Emy-chan! I missed you! Why did you leave!" Chizuru whined. Emily growled as she tried to wrestle her way out of Chizuru's death grip of a hug.

"I left because YOU can't get it in you DAMN head that I am STRAIGHT!" Emily shouted finally pushing the red head off of her. Chizuru just smiled as if she didn't hear a word of what the steamed girl said.

"Emy-chan let's eat together!" Chizuru said with a smile. Emily twitched as she resisted the urge to punch the girl in front of her. Emily decided that instead of acting violently she would just scare the girl off for good. So the girl summoned the meanest Ichigo like glare that she could think of. Then she looked at Chizuru.

"Go bother someone else" Emily growled. Chizuru's face went into shock making Emily internally grin.

_'Finally got her.'_ Emily celebrated.

Until...

"This...is freshman class 3, right?" Said a voice from behind Emily.

_'Wait a minute.'_ Emily thought as she slowly began to turn around. _'The only thing behind me is a window.'_

When Emily turned she was shocked to see Ichigo standing there. But there was something off about him. Maybe it was the way he was staring at all the girls in the class...

"Ichigo! W-what the hell are you doing!" Emily let out. Ichigo stared at her like she was an idiot.

"I'm going to class." He stated as if it was obvious. This made Emily twitch in annoyance.

"Yes, Well. NORMAL people use THE DOORS!" Emily growled. Then a question came to her mind. Which she probably should have noticed sooner. " How did you even get up here?" Emily asked putting her hands on her hips like most girls do.

"How? You saw didn't you? I jumped." Ichigo said. Emily was getting really annoyed. Which usually didn't happen since she was a patient person.

"Don't be an idiot. It's impossible." Emily argued. Ichigo just smiled making his best friend sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Whispers quickly began to circulate around the room as Emily decided what her next move would be.

"Pleasure to meet you, Beautiful young lady." Said Ichigo causing Emily to look up only to find her friend not there. Emily quickly turned to see Ichigo crouched in front of Inoue with her hand in his as his other stroked her hair. "Won't you please tell me your name?" Ichigo continued as he began to bow his head.

Emily watched in shock as Ichigo's lips met Inoue's hand. Emily's heart bursted with pain as every girl in class began to scream.

"ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled breaking Emily out of her shock. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Tatsuki screamed as she ripped Ichigo away from Inoue. Emily proceeded forward.

"Seriously! Are you high! You can't just do this and pass it off as a joke, you idiot!" Emily growled ignoring the burning pain in her chest. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki.

"Now that I look closer, you're pretty cute too" Ichigo said. Then he proceeded to kiss Tatsuki on the cheek.

"WHAAAT!" Everyone in class yelled. Tatsuki just ripped herself away from Ichigo as she grabbed the closes things to her and began to throw them. Unfortunately those items where desks. Emily quickly grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the way just as a desk hit the spot he was previously standing in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Emily yelled as she continued to pull Ichigo out of the way of the flying desks. Ichigo just pouted and stared at the raging Tatsuki.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Ichigo stated annoyed. Tatsuki just growled and continued throwing desks.

"**DIE!" **She yelled as she continued throwing desks at Ichigo. Clearly she couldn't see Emily with him. Or maybe she could and just didn't care...

"AH!" Emily yelled as she pulled herself and Ichigo out of the way of another desk. Ichigo just continued to frown as if annoyed.

"Don't get so upset over a kiss on the cheek. What are you, a 3rd grader?" Ichigo stated. Emily turned to glare at the boy as Tatsuki growled in anger.

"**DON'T ENCOURAGE HER YOU IDIOT!" **Emily yelled as she started to shake Ichigo by his shoulders. Ichigo just stared at her.

"Hey. You're pretty cute too." Ichigo stated making Emily stop shaking him and blush deeply.

Then...

"**THAT"S ENOUGH!" **screamed a commanding voice. Everyone stopped and looked towards the door to see Rukia standing there with a glare on her usually happy face. Emily couldn't help but like this Rukia better than the girly giggly one. Ichigo gasped as he saw Rukia glaring at him.

"You..." Rukia said. This made Ichigo's eyes widen in fear. Then he turned and ran towards the window. Emily panicked as she saw this.

"Ichigo! Wait!" She yelled. Rukia didn't move an inch.

"He's coming, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted causing even more confusion. Emily started to race forward to get Ichigo when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rodger!" Emily heard someone shout. Emily's eyes widened and her body froze as she recognized the voice.

_'That's Ichigo's voice..'_ Emily mentally stated as she saw Ichigo stop running towards the window as if something had blocked his path. Emily stepped back in shock as she saw the air bend around a figure standing in the window. _'It's just like that time with Inoue!' _She mentally shouted as she stared at Ichigo.

"You. I mean, me...why?" Said the voice of Ichigo. But it came from the strange figure instead of Ichigo.

_'Wait. What's happening?' _Emily wondered as she looked around to see the shocked and confused face's of her other classmates. _'It looks like I'm the only one hearing the voices.' _She guessed as she noticed that non of the classmates looked like they heard the voice.

"AH!" Shouted the figure. Emily turned quickly to see Ichigo kicking the figure. Emily gasped as she felt her body move forward.

_'Wait. Why do I feel like I shouldn't be worried about Ichigo.' _Emily asked as she stopped herself from moving. _'why do I feel that I need to protect that other thing?' _Emily continued as a head ache began to rip her skull apart.

Emily growled as she grabbed her head with one hand as the other clenched into a fist. _'What is going on!' _Emily mentally screamed as she watched Ichigo fighting the figure. Emily's head ache began to grow worse and worse making her shut her eyes tight and grab her head with both hands. _'Someone. Please. HELP ME!' _Emily mentally screamed as the headache tried to burst her skull open.

_**'As you wish.' **_Said a voice making Emily's eyes shoot open in confusion.

_'That voice...It sounds so...' _Then the headache got worse. So much worse that Emily screamed.

"AHHHH!" Emily yelled as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Emily!" Rukia shouted as she went and bent next to the fallen girl.

"EMILY!" Shouted the figure only to get kicked by Ichigo and sent crashing into a pile of desks. Emily looked up only to gasp. For there laying in the pile of desks with a look of pain was Ichigo. He was wearing a black houri and had a giant sword strapped to his back.

"I-Ichigo?" Emily whispered. Rukia gasped as she stared at the dark dirty blond.

_'What is this? Can she see Ichigo?' _Rukia thought. The other Ichigo laughed as he stared at the fallen Ichigo. Then he made his way out of the window.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted as he began to push desks of of him. Emily glared at the other Ichigo before quickly standing up and running towards the window.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY BODY SNATCHER!" Emily yelled as she jumped out the window and began running after the other Ichigo.

"NO! EMILY!"

* * *

Emily: TA DA! Finished!

Rin/Nati: *sniff sniff* So proud.

Emily: *glare* Well **READ AND REVIEW!**

Emily/Rin/Nati: _**AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	5. Attack of the Clones

Emily: *hiding underneath an Invisible Cloak* TemyTemyTemy. Now that I have this Invisible cloak my parents can't see me using their computer.

Rin: *looks at Emily like she is a psycho* What The Fuck is Temy?

Emily: *pout* Well if you would watch SGT. Frog you would know that when Keroro laughs he says the first four letters of his name. Like this 'KeroKeroKero'

Nati: I know that. Rin doesn't though...

Rin: *Glares at Nati* That still doesn't explain.

Emily: *Rolls eyes* Temymy is my Keroro Gunso name. So hence the 'TemyTemyTemy.'

Nati: BTW! Did you guys know that Emily has a DevianART account?

Rin: She may not draw the best but I still love her chibi's.

Emily: *sniff* You guys are awesome.

Ikkaku: Gross. FRIENDLY Girl love. Somebody do the Disclaimer before they start hugging.

Emily/Rin/Nati: *glare*

Gin: Emily doesn't own Bleach, Rin, or Nati. But she does own the Comics she does on DeviantART.

Emily/Rin/Nati: SO SEXY!

* * *

Attack of the Clones

"I HATE RUNNING!"

Yelled a tired out Emily as she ran after the bouncing with energy clone. Seriously. He's bouncing. I'm not joking.

"Oh geez. I should have stolen a bike from school" The panting girl moaned as she continued to run after the clone. Not that Emily wasn't physically fit. In fact her best subject is P.E. She's just 1. REALLY lazy and 2. This guy was prancing about like he was on crack.

"When I get my hands on this guy I'm gonna slice his FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Emily yelled earning looks of worry from the people who weren't looking at the bouncing Ichigo.

Suddenly the Ichigo imposter turned sharply and headed toward...

"Shit! That's Karin and Yuzu's school." Growled the girl as she finally got serious at the thought Karin or Yuzu getting hurt. Or worse HUMILIATED!

_'Legs don't fail me now' _Emily mentally growled as she started to run as fast as she could towards the school building.

X.x.X

_'Where is that damn imposter!' _

Emily mentally yelled as she quietly sneaks around the middle school. Suddenly Emily heard the sound of laughing coming from behind the wall she was sneaking around.

_'That must be him!' _She thought as she quickly rushed to look around the wall only to see 3 boys skipping P.E. to play video games.

"P.E.'s such a pain, I can't stand it" Said one of the kids. His friends grinned.

"Skip it. Skip it." Sang one of the boys as he rapidly punched the buttons.

Emily sighed. _'Damn lazy kids' _she growled mentally. Not that she was one to talk. She use to do the same exact thing when she was their age. Usually Ichigo would come and drag her to play some type of game though...

_'Ichigo...'_

This though made Emily start thinking.

_'What's going on..'_ Emily began as she went over the days events. _'Ever since that incident with Inoue things have just been weird...' _She continued before clutching her aching chest. _'Not to mention all these stupid ached and migraines I've been having. And that voice...' _She pointed out to herself.

She tried to think of a reason why all of this would happen, but she could one come to one conclusion.

_'All of these things started happening when that Rukia Kuchiki arrived. And I bet it has something to do with her.' _She concluded.

"Hey its you." Said a voice making Emily turn to see Other Ichigo sitting on top of the fence surrounding the school. Emily stared blankly at the boy who literally appeared from no where.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

"**YOU!**" Emily shouted as she pointed at the boy. The boy just smiled.

"Me." He said as he jumped down so he was next to the glaring girl. Emily made sure to jump out of his reach as he stood staring at her in confusion.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU, BODY SNATCHER!" Emily shouted still pointing at the boy who just stood in confusion.

"I'm not a body snatcher." Other Ichigo said before smiling. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy chimmed. Emily began to slump at the site of her best friends face smiling. Then she shook her head and stood up straight once again.

"No your not!" She shouted, still pointing, making the boy frown. " Ichigo can't jump to impossible heights, he doesn't harass the girls in our class, and he doesn't smile so carelessly." Emily growled as she began to list things off with her fingers before she stood straight and glared at the imposter.

"Ichigo is the most bad ass guy and he doesn't even have to try. The REAL Ichigo wouldn't show off his skills and he doesn't-"

"Oh I get it." Other Ichigo said cutting Emily off. Emily was about to tell him how rude he was for cutting her off until...

"You love Kurosaki Ichigo."

Emily froze as she stared at the imposter in front of her. Then suddenly he was holding her.

"Then let me show you what he won't" The imposter said as he began to lean in for a kiss. Emily blushed profusely as she watched Ichigo's face come closer to hers.

_'nonononononononnoononono!' _

"**NO!"** Emily shouted as she used all her strength and pushed the imposter away.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" The imposter said annoyed. Emily growled before pointing at the imposter once again.

"I will not fall for you tricks!" She shouted heroically. Ichigo stared at the over-dramatic girl in front of him.

"But you like Ichigo, don't you? And I **AM** Ichigo so why can't I kiss you?" Said the boy with a hint of annoyance. Emily just growled and stomped her foot on the ground.

"**YOU'RE NOT ICHIGO!**" Emily yelled as she glared. The boy just rolled his eyes. **"AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!"** Emily yelled about ready to violently kill this imposter as her fist shook.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Said the voice of the young boys skipping P.E.

_'Dammit. I forgot about them...' _The pissed girl mentally growled as she tried to calm herself so she wouldn't yell.

"Listen here you little shit, you have 10 nanoseconds to give me Ichigo's body before I hit you so hard your **HEART **will** EXPLODE**!" Emily growled. The boy just looked at the girl like she was insane.

…...

…...

…...

…...

"My damn guy lost again!" Shouted one of the boys. This caused the two teens to look in his direction. "Fight like I tell you" The boy shouted as he glared at his game.

"Just delete him." One of the boys said annoyed at his friends complaining. The boy just nodded as he scowled at his game.

"Yeah, you're right." The boy said as he taped the buttons on his game roughly. "If you can't listen to your masters commands then die." Smirked the boy. Emily glared at the boy.

_'And people wonder why I hate kids. Inconsiderate jits.' _Emily seethed. Her kids won't be like that. That's for sure.

"You really deleted him?" Asked the 3rd boy in the group. The other boy just shrugged.

"It's fine." The 1st boy said. Suddenly Emily felt someone gripping her arm. She turned her head to see Other Ichigo's hand on her arm. She was about to yell at him for touching her until she noticed his shaking form. "I'll just make a new one." The boy finished.

"Ah!" Emily yelped as Ichigo's hand crushed her thin arm. This made the three boys finally notice the two teens.

"What do you two want?" Said the 1st boy rudely. And then Other Ichigo was in front of the boy. This caused the boys to jump back at the imposters quick move.

"Hey! What's wrong with you!" The boy shouted as he glared nervously up at the teen. Other Ichigo didn't say a word as he lifted his leg to attack the boys. Emily reacted quickly as she ran in front of the kids and threw her arms wide to block the imposters attack.

"Stop!" She shouted as the imposter showed no sign of stopping. "THEY'RE JUST DUMB KIDS!" Emily shouted as she braced herself for the attack.

"STOP!" Shouted a familiar voice. Emily opened her eyes to see her best friend blocking the attack with his sword. Other Ichigo growled as he jumped away.

"Emily." Ichigo said not looking at said girl. Emily looked at the boy. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" She stared at her friend. Then the girl smiled at his concern as her heart pumped happily.

"Of course he didn't hurt me you idiot! But you sure took your time getting here." Emily let out her smile replaced with a pout like frown. Ichigo quickly tuned his head.

"EH! I just saved your life and that's all you can say!" Ichigo shouted as Emily just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Please. That kick wouldn't have killed me. You're so over-dramatic." She answered coolly. Ichigo growled.

"Why you little-"

"ICHIGO WATCH OUT!" Emily suddenly yelled as she tackled her friend out of the way of a kick.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled as he sprang up to meet his clones attack. Emily looked at the two boys fighting.

_'YYYYYYeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh... This is WAY out of my league.' _She thought as she crawled her way out of the battle field. When she got to safety is when Rukia ran on scene.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Emily looked at the girl.

"He's currently in a life or death battle with his clone, but I'll take a message." Emily said as she patted the dust off her clothing.

"Emily!" Rukia shouted in surprise. Emily nodded.

"Nice to see you too, now hows about you tell me what the hell is going on here." The taller girl said giving Rukia a deep glare. Rukia stared at the girl with an troubled look. Emily continued to glare. "Don't worry. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She said as she turned to watch the battle.

Ichigo was dodging every kick that his clone was sending at him. And he would occasionally counter attack but nothing that would actually WOUND his opponent. As for Other Ichigo. Well... Lets just say thing weren't going well for him.

"If I calm down, Your moves are easy to read." Ichigo commented with a smirk. While Emily grinned at his statement Other Ichigo just answered with a swift kick to Ichigo's head.

"HEY! Cut that out, I'm the only one allowed to physically abuse Ichigo!" Emily yelled hoping that this would distract Other Ichigo to give Ichigo time to find an opening. And unexpectedly it worked.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Other Ichigo snapped at the girl. Ichigo used the opportunity to grab the imposter.

"Don't you DARE tell her to shut up!" Ichigo growled as he lifted the imposter. "ONLY I CAN DO THAT!" He yelled as he threw Other Ichigo into the air.

Unfortunately Ichigo's plan didn't work as well as Emily's. Other Ichigo used this moment to instead of fall to the ground, flip and jump away.

"That damn bastard!" Ichigo yelled as he went to chase the imposter. But suddenly there was a 'beeping' sound and Rukia took her phone out of her pocket.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted getting said boys attention along with Emily's. "A Hollow's going to appear!" Rukia announced.

"Ah Dammit!" Ichigo shouted in frustration as Emily stared in confusion.

"Hold on. What's a Hollow?" Emily asked as Ichigo began to walk in her direction.

"No time to explain." Ichigo said going to walk past her. But Emily wouldn't have that.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled as grabbing the sleeve of Ichigo's hiori. Ichigo growled.

"Emily I don't have time for this!" He yelled but Emily didn't back down.

"I realize that, so just tell me this. What is that guy. I need to know what I'm up against." She demanded. This statement made Ichigo turn on her.

"No way. You aren't going after him." Ichigo started. Emily went to argue. "NO! You are going straight home!" Ichigo said.

"That's a negative ghost rider." Emily said.

"EMILY!" Ichigo yelled.

"Listen Ichigo I'm here so I'm not gonna stand around as that thing terrorizes the town with your face so you either tell me what I'm up against or I'll go in blind." Emily said stubbornly. Ichigo was obviously going to retort until Rukia stepped between the two.

"He's a mod soul. Capable of great strength but he's inside of Ichigo's body so what you need to worry about is making sure he doesn't hurt his body while we are busy." Rukia explained. Emily nodded, although confused.

"Right. Mod soul thing is in Ichigo's body so I'm playing babysitter." Emily confirmed before running away from the duo so she didn't have to hear Ichigo's bitching.

X.x.X

"Perfect!"

Yelled from her spot on top of the middle school roof.

"I only wasted a few minutes trying to get up here so he should still be close." Emily said to herself as she began to look around the surrounding area to see if she could spot the Mod Soul.

_'Mod souls, huh?' _She thought to herself. _'What has he gotten himself into...'_ She thought as she sighed.

"Hey look. It's those kids." Emily stated as she spotted the three P.E. skipping boys cleaning the P.E. court. "Ha! That's what you get for being lazy ya' rude little jits" She smirked.

"_**What a Soul this one has." **_The smirking girl suddenly heard a voice say. The sound of the voice made such a chill run down her spin that she froze.

_'I must be hearing thing.'_ Emily tried to convince herself.

"_**Such a delicious and exotic smell it has. I must eat it."**_ Continued the voice. Once again a chill went down Emily's spin but she swallowed it up and turned around to see a HUGE centipede like monster wearing a white mask.

"O-oh m-m-my g-g-god." Emily gasped as she stared straight at the creature. The creatures yellow eyes narrowed from behind it's mask.

"_**So you can see me. How interesting."**_ The creature said delighted. **_"I can see that this is going to be a real treat for me."_** The centipede said as he moved closer towards the scared as fuck girl.

Emily knew this thing was going to kill her. There was no doubt about it. She could feel it. The only thing she could do was to stall and see if she could escape.

"W-what... Are you?" Emily asked hoping her plan would work. The creature stopped moving.

"_**You don't know?" **_It asked but didn't give Emily anytime to answer. **_"I suppose I could tell you. It seems only fair that you KNOW what's going to kill you." _**The monster said only making Emily freeze as her fears where confirmed.

" _**I, dear, am what ghost's call a Hollow." **_The monster said making Emily heart start to beat.

_'This is a Hollow?' _Emily though. Then realization came to the fearing girl. _'This is what Ichigo was looking for. If I stall long enough he'll come.' _Emily reasoned.

"What do you mean by ghost's?" She asked the Hollow who froze in his place once more.

"_**I see that you are new to the spirit world."**_ The Hollow stated. **_"Pity that I don't have the time to explain" _**The Hollow said as he continued his pursuit of Emily who quickly started to walk backwards.

_'Shit! What do I do now!' _Emily mentally screamed.

"W-wow. Your eyes are huge." Emily commented as she continued to step back.

"_**All the better to see my prey."**_ The Hollow said continuing forward.

"A-and your mask. It's so cool." Emily continued

"_**All the better to hide my face from emotion."**_ It answered back as it continued its advance.

"And you have two mouths. That's nifty." Emily stated as she hit the banister surrounding the roof.

"_**All the better to eat the delicious souls of human." **_The Hollow answered taking the final lung.

Emily waited for the memories of her life to flash through her mind. But as her eyes closed to accept her death she could only see one thing.

_'I-Ichigo.'_

Suddenly there was a howl of pain through the air.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted a familiar voice. Emily quickly opened her eyes.

"ICHIGO! I mean...Other Ichigo!" The girl shouted in surprise as she stared at the boy who heroically kicked the monster from her path. Ichigo turned to the girl.

"I know you don't like me bu-" Suddenly he was tackled by the girl.

"Thank You!" Emily yelled as she hugged the boy. "Forget about everything I said before, You are the MAN er...soul." Emily said as she gave the Mod soul a thumbs up. Other Ichigo just grinned.

"Really! You like me now!" Other Ichigo asked Emily jumped back and stood straight with on arm on her hip while the other was held out in a thumbs up.

"Yep you are officially good in my book." Emily grinned. Other Ichigo got excited.

"So does that mean I can kiss you!" He asked. Emily narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"And now you are back down." She said. Ichigo was about to retort when suddenly something hit his shoulder causing blood to rush from it.

"MOD!" Emily yelled as she rushed forward to catch the bleeding boy. Other Ichigo just grabbed his shoulder in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"R-R-Run." The mod soul let out. Emily just gripped the bleeding boy.

"To where! Off the roof!"Emily shouted. Other Ichigo just gripped his arm.

"_**You interrupt my meal..." **_Started the Hollow as it began to get up while retracting one of his tentacle like arms. **_"You run around all over the place..."_** It continued as it looked at the helpless pair of teens clinging to each other. _**"I don't know who you are.." **_The centipede growled as it shifted its body back. **_"But weak little pansies should mind their own business!_**" It yelled as it sent it's already bloody tentacle towards the teens.

Emily shut her eyes for the second time. Knowing that she would not get out alive a second time.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Other Ichigo. For once. Emily chose to say nothing.

O_O

Suddenly their was a scream.

_'Wait a minute.' _Emily began _'I haven't been hit yet' _Emily slowly opened her eyes once more.

"Emily! You're bleeding!" Said the voice of the boy leaning down in front of her. Emily stared at the him before slowly leaning to the side to see the Hollow creature thrashing in pain as one of his tentacles was lying carelessly to the side surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Emily? Emily! Dammit answer me!" Yelled the voice bringing said girls focus back to the him.

"_Ichigo_" Emily whispered as the said boy relaxed.

"Are you ok? What happened with all this blood." Ichigo asked as he stared at his best friend soaked in blood with his body in her arms.

"_near death experience._" Emily mumbled as she looked down. Ichigo leaned in.

"Eh?" he said looking at the now shaking girl.

"I said." Emily started as she began to shake even more. Ichigo was about to grab the girl when she suddenly shot up "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE NEAR DEATH EXPERIANCES!" She screeched at the top of her lungs. Ichigo stared at the girl.

"I swear to the LORD ABOVE! If this happens to me again I BETTER BE DIEING!" Emily yelled shaking her fist at the sky above. Then she dropped down and grabbed her best friends shocked body to resume her previous pose.

Ichigo stared at the girl in front of him that now sat pouting at nothing in particular. Then he shook his head.

"Are you hurt?" He asked seriously. Emily looked at him casually.

"Hm? Oh! No, I'm totally fine. This Mod guy just cut his shoulder and got blood on me." Emily said carelessly. "Well technically it's your shoulder... but anyways I'm physically fine. Now mentally is a different story." Emily said with a grin. Ichigo sighed in relief at his friends safety before he growled loudly and ripped the wounded Mod soul from Emily's arms earning a surprised 'eep' from the girl.

"WHO THE HELL'S BODY DO YOU THINK THAT IS!" Yelled Ichigo at the surprised Mod Soul.

That's when Emily notice the Hollow stirring. "Uh. Guys."

"IF YOU'RE GONNA LET A SMALL FRY LIKE THIS ONE BLOODY YOU UP, DON'T EVEN TRY FIGHTING!" Ichigo yelled as he held his body by it's collar.

"Guys."

"What are you talking about! I'm fighting because you took so DAMN LONG to get here!" Other Ichigo shot back.

"Guuuuyyyyysssss"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ichigo yelled as he glared daggers at his body. Other Ichigo slapped the hand holding him.

"Can you guys pay attention to me."

"Please if it wasn't for me this girl would be dead!" Other Ichigo yelled.

"Why I outta-"

"ASSHOLES! FOCUS ON THE MONSTER!" Emily screamed pointing at the charging Hollow.

The two Ichigo's growled before turning towards the Hollow to attacking it at the exact time. Ichigo attacked with his sword as Other Ichigo kicked it causing it to split in half and reeled back to begin disintegrating.

_'SHIT! Those damn kids are still down there!'_ Emily remembered as she quickly surged forward to some how stop the beast, but before she even got close Other Ichigo was already kicking the monster into the air.

Only problem was that by doing that he was falling off the side of the building. Luckily someone grabbed his ankle before he fell out of reach.

"Dammit!" Emily growled as she tried her hardest not to fall off the side of the building as she held onto her friends body. Other Ichigo just stared up at the girl in shock.

"Y-you?" He whispered.

"My name isn't. Er. YOU!" Emily growled out as she tried to support the boys weight. "My name is EMILY." Emily continued as she tried to pull the boy up. "DAMMIT ICHIGO! WHAT DO YOU EAT! BRICKS!" Emily yelled as said boy came to her aid.

"Shut up! I'm not that heavy!" Ichigo yelled at the struggling girl.

"Pfft. That's what YOU think. Now help me pull." Emily said normally as Ichigo helped her pull his body up.

X.x.X

"DAMMIT! LOOK AT THE RISK YOU TOOK!"

Ichigo yelled as the Mod Soul sat on the ground looking like a child being scolded by his father.

"Oh lay off Ichi, he was just saving those damn kids...asshole." Emily countered defending the Mod soul. Ichigo glared at the girl.

"And don't think you're off the hook either!" Ichigo yelled at the girl. Emily glared at the boy.

"What'd I do!" Emily shouted in disbelief. But Ichigo chose to ignore her.

"I though you hated those kids." Ichigo stated. This caused the Mod soul to sigh.

"If I didn't save them, they'd have died" Other Ichigo started as he turned to glare at Ichigo. "I don't kill people." He finished. Ichigo blinked before leaning on the railing surrounding the roof while Emily sat on the ground next to him.

"I heard about your past. It must have been hard." Ichigo said finally ridden of his anger. The Mod soul looked down as he sighed.

"I was afraid everyday..." The soul began. "I was nervous that someday I would be found and scrapped..." He continued as the two teens listened. "I kept thinking '_Why is my life decided by strangers?_'" He explained. Emily was utterly confused by it all, but couldn't help but sympathize with the body snatcher.

"Why?" Other Ichigo whispered. "Why can't I decided for myself" He continued getting louder. "Living and dying only belong to each individual person, DON'T THEY!" He shouted as he stood up. The two teens stared at the boy with pity. "So why?" He continued now at a whisper as he turned to stare down the side of the building. "So I don't kill? I don't wanna see anyone die." The Mod soul finished.

Emily couldn't help but wanna hug the boy. It was like something inside of her was reaching out to him. Like they could some how relate to each other. A calm wind blew around the three silent teens. Blowing stray hair out of their young faces.

"Well,well" Said a relaxed, but raspy voice causing the three teens to turn and see a man in a black coat with a cain and a green and white bucket hat over his long blond hair that slightly shadowed his eyes. The man seemed to be smiling, but it was clear that it was fake. The man sighed as he walked forward.

"I finally find you, but you're all torn up." He said almost pouting. Now all the equipment I brought is pretty much useless." The man continued as he swung his cain around.

Emily couldn't help but glare at the easy going man. While his attire and speech showed that he was relaxed she couldn't help, but feel intimidated. She was proven correct when the man suddenly stoped the swinging of his cain and pointed it at the Mod souls head.

The three teens stared in confusion until the blond thrusted the end of his cain into Other Ichigo's forehead. The two teens watched in horror as the cain went through his head causing a small green ball to pop out of the back and fall to the ground along with Ichigo's body.

Ichigo and Emily looked from the body to the blond man who simply smiled.

"Collection complete." The man said as he bent down and picked up the green object and walked back to where two children around the age of Karin and Yuzu stood along with a rather large man. "Let's go home everyone." The man said.

This made the short red haired boy frown.

"WHAT!" He yelled as he gripped the large metal bat in his hands. "I thought I was finally gonna get to battle again!" The boy complained.

Emily watched as the man walked away with, what she assumed to be Other Ichigo in his hand. She couldn't believe what had just occurred. And for some reason she didn't want the Mod soul to go with that man.

"HEY!" Emily suddenly yelled. Everyone immediately turned to the girl in surprise. "Oh. Um...H-hello everyone." The dark dirty blond haired girl said nervously. She herself was surprised that she spoke. Especially since she really hadn't thought about anything to say.

"What're you gonna do with him?" Ichigo suddenly demanded making the girl beside him sigh in relief.

The man's eyes didn't leave from Emily's form as he walked forward.

"You're name is Emily. Right?" The man suddenly asked. This made Emily take a step back as she looked at the man nervously.

"H-how did you know my name?" Emily demanded as she tried her best to stand her ground. The man just frowned.

"Well this wasn't suppose to happen." The man said while scratching the back of his head. Emily glared at the man.

"What are you talki-" She began only to be cut off as the cain was now pointed at HER forehead. Emily stared at the cain with a mix of fear and confusion as the man pulled back his arm slightly.

"HEY! What are you doing!" Ichigo suddenly yelled as the cain thrusted forward and the girls world became black.

"EMILY!"

* * *

Emily: FUCKING A! That chapter was FRIKIN LONG!

Rin: *rolls eyes* You are so over dramatic.

Nati: Seriously.

Emily: *glares and pouts* Shut up! Rin, you suck! Nati, You have never attempted to write a fanfiction so you have no room to talk!

Rin/Nati: *rolls eyes*

Emily: Man it took me a WEEK to write this chapter! A WEEK! This chapter is 12 pages long. 12 PAGES!

Rin: Well you said you wanted to get this dumb Mod Soul mini arc over so it was bound to be long.

Nati: Not to mention that every time you started to write you would start watching that STUPID Red vs Blue crap.

Emily/Rin: FUCK YOU RED VS BLUE IS AMAZING!

Nati: *rolls eyes*

Emily: Anyways I once again apologize for the late update and as a gift I'll be putting up an IchigoxEmily one-shot soon.

Rin: It's bound to be good so check it out.

Nati: ALONG WITH EMILY'S DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!

Emily: *blush* Will you stop with that!


	6. She's an Idiot

Emily: Hey girl, HEEEEEEYYYYYY!

Ichigo: And just where the HELL have you been!

Emily: Well...if I have to say the truth...Work, School, Nati's House, the Keys, watching a huge marathon of True Blood.

Ichigo: *Glare of the up-most hate*

Emily: - - Well I'll just get to the point. I don't own this shit. I only own Emily (mah OC) and everyone else belongs to their respected person.

Ichigo: So what's going on in this chapter.

Emily: *evil grin* Ever heard of the saying "I'm fucked?"

Ichigo: Yeah, everyone has.

Emily: Well you better get ready to live it cause this is a flash back chapter~!

Ichigo: GOD DAMMIT!

* * *

She's an Idiot

**7 years ago**

"Rin..."

"Yes Emily."

"I think I'm sick, can we go home."

Sharp cat like green eyes met wide maroon eyes and Rin stared down at the small child with dirty blond curly hair in pigtails, lightly tanned skin, and eyes a little too big for her face.

The older girl noticed that the 7 year old girl was fidgeting nervously with her new uniform as the two of them walked hand in hand towards a tall school building.

"You aren't sick, you're just nervous." The older woman said with a smirk as she continued to pull along her adopted little sister.

Emily glared up at her older sister childishly.

"I AM NOT!" She shouted as her cheeks puffed in anger. "I'm sick and I wanna go back home!" She continued as she ripped her small hand out of her the older girl grip. "Back home to Miami! With Shin and the others!" she yelled as she plopped herself onto the ground facing away from her older sister.

Rin smiled at the childish act of rebellion.

"No can do munchkin, my new job is here so we can't go back to Miami." She explained as she put her, now empty hand, to her hip and stared at the pouting girl.

The small girl didn't move an inch.

She simply sat there not looking at the taller girl.

Rin shook her head at the child.

She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Hows about I make you a deal?" The brown haired girl stated. It was either this or drag Emily kicking and screaming. And she preferred not to make a show.

Emily turned her head slightly to look at the older girl.

Rin smirked, she had her attention now.

"If you behave I promise I'll introduce you to an old friend of mine" she proposed, making the little girl stare at her with uncertainty. She didn't want to be introduced to someone who was boring. "He has little kids you can play with."

Emily jumped up from her sitting position with a bright smile on her face.

"R-really!" she asked, Rin nodded immediately causing the girl to give a happy twirl in response."Ok! I'll be good! I promise!" She said with delight as she grabbed the older girls hand and began to pull her towards school.

x.X.x

Emily stood fidgeting, once again, in front of the classroom.

She hoped whoever this person was had nice kids to play with, because she hated meeting knew people...

"Alright class it looks like we have a new student." A kind looking female teacher said with a smile. Every child in the class stared at the new girl in front of them. "And look at that she comes from America, lets make her feel at home ok?" She finished.

Immediately the sound of whispers could be heard and Emily couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

The teacher smiled at the shy girl.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." She suggested.

The small girl blushed and fiddled with the hem of her uniform.

"H-hi..." she stuttered out. "I-I'm Emily Toca...I'm from Miami Florida and I'm 7 years old..." she continued.

She swallowed nervously.

"I moved here with my big sister... I like seafood, noodles, and sweets." She then bowed deeply. "Please be nice to me!" She shouted nervously.

The teacher smiled at the child, then turned to the class.

"Anybody have any questions?" She asked.

Hands immediately shot up.

Emily, who had straightened up, looked intimidated.

"Hmm... Keigo you can ask your question." The adult said.

Maroon eyes watched as a brown haired boy stood up.

"Hi, I'm Keigo." He smiled.

Emily gave him a nervous wave.

He smiled.

"So what about your Mom and Dad? Are they still in America?" He asked.

The young girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Mom...Dad...What are those?" she asked.

The room seemed to become silent.

...

...

...

"Well how about we find you a seat." The teacher suggested trying to break the awkward silence.

The child nodded her head making the adult smile again.

"Alright...how about..." she started scanning the class. "Ah, right behind Kurosaki Ichigo."

Emily nodded and looked at the class once more.

"Who's she?"

The class seemed to quiet down.

Maroon eyes watched as a boy with orange hair rose from his seat.

"I'M Kurosaki Ichigo." the boy said.

Emily gasped in embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I-its just, Ichigo is a girls name and-"

"BE QUIET!" he shouted.

She winced.

"You're an idiot!" he yelled out. "You look like a boy! An ugly one at that."

She glared.

"Well you look pretty girly to me Strawberry!" she yelled back.

The two glared at each other and the teacher smiled.

"You are going to be good friends. I can tell." she cheered.

**5 years ago**

"Single file line children! We don't want anyone getting lost!"

Nobody seemed to hear him.

"Children please! We need to assign Field trip partners!" he cried.

Emily rolled her eyes as she blew her bangs out of her face. Now being 10 she her hair had grown out.

Not by choice, she hated long hair.

Especially since she had Hermione Granger syndrome.

"Hey E-chan..." came the voice of Inoue. "C-can I ask you a question?" the stuttered.

Said girl smiled.

"Yeah, sure." she said, her attention on the short haired girl.

Inoue smiled back.

"I just wanted to know if the rumors were true, you know the one about Kurosaki-kun and you hanging out on Fridays." she asked innocently.

Emily's face turned into disgust.

"Unfortunately..." she blanched. "Not by choice, though. Ichigo's dad and my sister know each other or something and are forcing us to hang." she deadpanned to the frowning Inoue. "Personally, I hate the guys and thinks he's an ass." She crossed her arms.

"So...you and Kurosaki-kun...aren't friends?" she said.

"Inoue... we fight like, all the time." the maroon eyed girl stated. "How can that be seen as friendship." she continued. "Infact, I don't think we'll ever be friends."

"And Emily Toca...She'll be partnered with...Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Of course..." she muttured.

"Now the you know the rules for a field trip kids!" a teacher shouted as the children grabbed their traveling partners and moved out into the museum.

"Toca..." growled a voice.

She twitched, then sighed before turning around to face the taller boy.

"Kuro-" she sighed.

She wanted this to be pleasant.

"Ichigo...I know you don't like me, and I definitely don't like you." she started. "So how's this. We travel to the same rooms but don't interact." she said.

He stared at her with his light brown eyes.

"I see, so we look like we are together, but we aren't..." he mumbled making the girl nod and grin.

"Yes! Exactly." she stated.

Ichigo scowled as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever..." he mumbled.

Emily raised an eyebrow.

She would have thought that the boy would be happy not to spend time with her. But she shrugged, she figured nothing would please him.

"Right, let's do this." she said.

The two went through the exhibits as planned. They would walk in together and immediately separate to be with their friends.

The class had moved to a dark room, known as the planetarium.

They watched as the constellations came to life before them, and planets were brought to them.

Ichigo found it slightly boring, though.

He sighed and looked around the room for his partner.

She was on the other side with a group of girl. Her face showing amazement.

He raised an eyebrow, though, when he noticed her holding Inoue's hand.

'_That's weird..._' he thought.

He shrugged it off as the lights turned off and the class proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Be careful not to close the door, kids." one of the staff said. "The handles kinda broken, and we don't want anyone getting stuck in here." they joked.

X.x.X

"Ok kids, time for lunch." the chaperone teacher said as he took his students out to the grassy yard to eat.

Ichigo looked around.

He didn't see Emily.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Keigo asked with a grin.

The orange haired boy shook his head.

She was probably around with some of the girls.

"Hey Ichigo." came the voice of Tatsuki. "Have you seen Emily?"

The boys raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Ichigo know? They've been avoiding each other all day." Keigo said with a grin.

The girl frowned.

"Sorry, she wasn't with us so we thought she would be with you..." she mumbled.

Ichigo took one last look around the yard.

He didn't see the familiar fuzzy head of dirty brown hair. He sighed and stood up.

"I guess I'll go get her, the idiot probably got distracted by something shiny..."he muttered.

Emily could be such a pain in the ass...

He searched through all the rooms, but there was no sign of the maroon eyed girl.

He frowned as he entered the room planetarium. There was still no sign of her.

"Man, what a pain..." he mumbled as he turned to go back to the class.

"_h-help..._"

At first he thought he was just hearing things.

He turned towards the planetarium doors and walked closer to them.

As Ichigo got closer he could barley make out faint sobbing. And raised an eyebrow and put his ear to the door.

Someone was crying.

"Toca?" he questioned.

The sobbing stopped and for a moment he thought it wasn't her.

"I-Ichigo..." came a chocked up voice.

The boy stood back up and sighed.

"You idiot." he growled.

The girl had gotten herself locked into the planetarium. And after the attendants took the time to warn them.

He heard he whimper.

"J-just help m-me..." she begged making him raise an eyebrow.

He nonchalantly turned the knob and the door opened.

The light illuminated the room, reviling a shaking girl.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Would you get up." he growled.

She buried her head into her knees and mumbled incoherently.

The boy scowled.

"Eh!" he shouted making the girl flinch.

"I-I can't get up!" she shouted not meeting his eyes.

At that moment something clicked in the young boys head.

He realized why she was so close to Inoue and why she couldn't move.

"You..." he whispered.

Her maroon eyes filled with tears looked up at him.

"You're afraid of the dark...aren't you.." he said softly.

She nodded.

"Go ahead and make fun of me." she whispered.

The boy scowled.

"Shut up." he growled as he leaned down and helped her stand. "I'm not going to make fun of you, you can't help it."

Emily stared up at the boy, confusion visible in her eyes. Ichigo stared back, his eyes stone cold. She almost thought he was joking.

"Your serious..." she said.

He growled.

"Can we just go before we get in trouble." he growled grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. "And stop crying, it's getting on my nerves." he continued.

She let him pull her along confusion in her eyes. Seeing a whole new side to the boy she hated for years.

"Emily! Are you listening!" he growled.

**3 years ago**

"Dance's are llllaaaaaaammmmmmmeeeeeeee" 12 year old Emily said running a hand through her now short hair.

"You think everything's lame." Ichigo muttered making her maroon eyes move from the poster to his face.

"Damn straight." she said.

He rolled his eyes.

"You only say that cuz nobody will ask you." he said.

"So! Not like any girls going to ask you with that permanent scowl on your face!" Emily argued making her way to class.

She knew that the guys in her class didn't like her. Actually the girls didn't either. Well, except Orihime and her friends.

But it's not like the girl cared.

It was just a phase.

"Well I don't want a girl to ask me." Ichigo said catching up to the girl. Emily grinned.

"Well I don't want a boy to ask me, so we are even." she chirped walking into class. Her friend rolled his eyes.

"Liar, I bet you wish someone would ask you." he shot back making his shorter friend turn and face him.

"You seem a little too concerned about me lacking a date Ichigo, something you want to tell me?" she

joked.

Said boy's face lite up.

"D-don't be stupid!" he shouted.

"What are you too arguing about?" Keigo asked interrupting the two bantering friends.

"Ichigo is concerned since I don't want a date to the dance." Emily stated. Keigo's eyes widened.

"T-That's not true! She's lying!" Ichigo shouted causing the girl to 'tsk'.

"I only speak the truth orange boy." The girl said nonchalantly.

Keigo looked at the girl.

"If lacking a date is all that matters I'll be happy to fill in E-chan!" the brunette said.

"Uh, Keigo." Emily started. "The reason I have no date is because I'm not going to that stupid thing." she said.

That sent the boy into tears making the girl laugh.

"U-uh...excuse me..." said a voice.

The three teens turned to see Nagato Somie, a classmate of theirs.

Ichigo and Emily raised an eyebrow. No one talked to them, except the regulars, due to the fact that said boy was scary and intimidating and said girl was too boyish and weird.

"Uh...something you need?"

Ichigo always did all the talking, Emily wasn't a confrontational person.

"A-actually...I was wondering if I could talk to Toca-chan..." the boy said a slight blush on his face.

Said girl frowned and furrowed her brows.

The two friends gave each other a glance and then she stepped towards the boy.

"Yeah, something wrong?" she asked.

The boy fidgeted.

"C-can we talk in private..." he stuttered.

She looked at the boy.

Long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. His skin was slightly tanned and his muddy green eyes were hidden behind some glasses.

He looked nervous and a bit mousy. Basically non-threatening.

"Alright." she smiled making the boys face lite up.

"Thank you so much!" he said bowing lowly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...let's not do that." she said taking his wrist and pulling him out of the room.

X.x.X

"Are you going to eat, or just stare at your food all day." Ichigo growled.

"H-huh?" the maroon eyed girl squeaked, jumping slightly.

"You ok E-chan? You seem kinda spacy since you talked to that kid." Mizuro pointed out, eating one of his rice balls.

The girl looked down.

"Do I..." she let out looking down once more.

Ichigo narrowed his brown orbs at the girl.

"What did you two talk about." he said.

Emily blushed and looked down. She reached up and began playing with her short hair.

"He...asked me to the dance..." she admitted.

The sound of chopsticks dropping where heard and silence fell over the roof.

"WHAT!" Shouted Keigo and Ichigo.

Emily stared at the boys.

She understood Keigo, but Ichigo...that surprised her.

"I thought you said you weren't going!" Keigo shouted.

"Congratulation E-chan, how did it go?" Mizuro smiled.

She smiled at him.

"He said, he's admired me for a while." she retold. "He doesn't think that I'm the way the other boy say I am." she continued. "So he gave me this ticket and asked me to go with him." she said.

A scoff was heard making the two cheery teens look towards the source.

"Something wrong Ichigo-kun?" Mizuro asked.

"Yeah. That was a load of bull." the boy said.

Emily glared.

"Whats that suppose to mean." she growled.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"He's obviously suspicious." he stated.

She stood up.

"What's so suspicious about a guy asking me to a dance!" The dark haired girl shouted. "It's normal for a guy to ask a girl!"

"Emily, don't be an idiot. Why would a guy ask you out?" the orange haired boy scowled.

"Because he admires me!" Emily yelled.

"Why would he 'admire' you? You're Emily Toca, remember!" Ichigo argued. "None of the guys like you cuz you are so awkward and weird an-"

Ichigo was cut off from his rant by a hand connecting with his face.

Silence fell upon the group once again.

Without a word, the girl proceeded to grab her stuff and rush off the roof.

"Man Ichigo, you sure messed that up." Keigo stated making the boy growl.

"Shut up, idiot."

"I'm actually going to have to agree with Keigo-kun on this one Ichigo." Mizuro frowned.

Light brown eyes looked at the smaller boy.

"You made it sound like you were insulting her, like you were calling her ugly and un-dateable." he explained. "I'm sure if you told E-chan you wanted to go with her she would have understood."

Ichigo blushed.

"I-I don't want to go with her!" he shouted.

Mizuro nodded.

"Right, right, you two probably wouldn't have gone." he nodded. "You still shouldn't have gotten so jealous, now she'll never talk to you."

The boy looked down.

"I don't like her that way."

X.x.X

It was the night of the dance.

Ichigo, as planned, stayed home.

And true to Mizuro's words Emily refused to talk to him.

She would hang out with Nagato and some of the girls that actually liked her. But since that day they hadn't spoken.

"Oi Ichigo!" came the voice of his father.

"Rin called, she said that Emily was going to have to sleep here tonight since she'll be out late." Isshin said the boy sighed, but didn't answer. "The dance is probably going to end soon so you should go and get her." the man said.

Ichigo growled and rolled out of his bed.

He quickly made his way to the school, cursing his luck with every step he took.

By the time he got there, people were already starting to leave.

He began to seethe as he recognized many of the people, but none of them being the girl with wide maroon eyes.

As the crowed began to thin he got even more impatient. With another growl he marched his way into the school and began making his way towards the gym.

"Emily...please come out..." came a desperate voice.

The orange haired boy immediately recognized the voice and made a B-line towards it.

When he got there he saw Nagato leaning up against the bathroom door.

"Emily..." the boy said.

The sound of running water could be heard from within the bathroom. Ichigo walked towards the boy.

"What's going on?" he asked making the boy jump.

"K-kurosaki-san!" the boy panicked. "Thank god you are here, I can't get her to come out of the bathroom." he shouted.

Ichigo frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

The boy looked down.

"Some of the girls, the ones who don't seem to like her, played a nasty prank on her..." Nagato let out.

Ichigo proceeded to push the smaller boy out of his way and walk straight into the bathroom.

When he entered he saw Emily in front of the sink. From the look of it she seemed to be washing something.

"Emily..." The boy said.

She stopped whatever she had been doing, but she didn't turn to face him.

"_Ichigo..._" she whispered.

She turned around with a stupid grin on her face.

"You were right, I shouldn't have come." she said.

The brown eyed took in the girls appearance. The front of her once cream colored dress was sporting a huge red stain on it. She must have been trying to wash it by the look of it.

His eyes went to her face.

It was red from crying, but one cheek seemed redder than her other. She had been hit, that was for certain.

"I must look pretty stupid, huh." she said running her hand through her once cutely pinned back hair. "Oh, And I won't be coming to school for the next week, I've been suspended for punchi-"

"Shut up."

She flinched and looked down at the ground.

He glared at her as he walked towards her. When he got to her he pulled her into a hug.

"You're an idiot, you know that." he said into her short hair. He felt his shirt become wet as she began to sob.

"I-I know." she said.

The good thing about their relationship was that they didn't have to say 'I'm sorry'.

**Present day**

Ichigo sighed once again as he stared at his mothers grave.

The days events finally taking effect on his body and mind.

It was a bitter sweet feeling though. To know that he hadn't killed his mother. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You should get home soon." a voice said.

The orange haired boy turned to see Rukia standing next to him.

"Emily came by the house to drop off your work." she continued. "She said something about kicking you repeatedly in the shins if you didn't come to school with your work done."

Ichigo frowned.

"As tactful as ever Em..." he said to himself.

Rukia's expression didn't change.

"I think she knows about your mother Ichigo." the shinigami said.

Ichigo continued to stare at the stone in front of him.

"You know, she learned a few years ago about it." he started. "Karin and Yuzu told her..."

Rukia's violet eyes looked at him.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head.

"She's never spoken to me about it, she acts likes she doesn't know at all." he answered. "Like the fact that I murdered my own mother didn't bother her." he said.

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"She didn't even act the slightest bit different?" she stated. "What kind of girl is she?"

He smiled lightly.

"She's an idiot."

* * *

Emily: That...was the longest chapter...ever...

Rin: Not going to send it to me so I can edit it.

Emily: Too laaaaazzzzzzyyyyyyyyyy -

Rin: *sigh* Whatever...

Emily: So fun fact guys, Everything I wrote down was based on things that actually happened to me!

The me think a boy was a girl happened when I was very small, it was an accident...

The planetarium was based on when I got locked in a bathroom when I went to Spain. My sister was the one who noticed I was missing and came back to get me. My family was two blocks away befor they noticed I was gone. I was panicking by the way.

I threw soap on the floor, I don't know why but I guess it helped.

And the last one was from my 'oh so pleasant' middle school days. Except the boy who invited me was in on the whole thing. And they didn't hit me. And I didn't hit any of them since my mom was a teacher at the school. It was a privet school so they didn't like me cuz I came from public school.

Ah, the wonders of immaturity.

Rin: I wish I could kill them...

Emily: So do I...Well here you guys go, Don't worry. The next chapter will be full of action.

Rin: Yep, it'll be the chapter when Ishida releases that Hollow bait.

Emily: *nods* Yup, so get excited! It's straight action after this chapter!

Rin: Finally...

Emily: Night everyone!


	7. An Unexpected Turn of Events Part 1

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Turn of Events Part 1

Emily's head was pounding unbearably and it didn't help that everyone seemed to want to be extremely loud.

"Oi, you ok." Ichigo let out standing over the brunettes desk, causing the girl to groan in pain.

"Too loud." she mumbled, her face buried into her arm. "Go away."

"And to think that I was worried about you." the boy shot back giving her a once over.

She hadn't been in school for the last two weeks.

Ever since that say.

Two weeks and three days ago

Ichigo watched as the cane connecter with his friends forehead. He watched as the light in her eyes seemed to fade and close.

"EMILY!" The Shinigami substitute yelled as he ran forward to catch her body before it hit the cold ground. "Emily! Wake up! EMILY!" he yelled shaking her thin body.

"What did you do to her!?" he growled at the blond man spinning his cain.

"Relax." he drawled out. "I just erased her memory, she's just sleeping is all" he reassured.

"She'll wake up tomorrow and won't remember a thing, so relax kid."

Present

"Relax my ass." Ichigo mumbled.

"Did you say something..." Emily mumbled her voice muffled.

"Nothing." he let out. "How about you take some medicine instead of sitting here complaining."

The maroon eyed girl moved her head to glare into her friends brown eyes.

"I have." she hissed. "But this damn headache won't leave me alone!" she shouted only to wince and rub her head.

"I haven't had a peaceful day for two weeks Ichigo." The brunette practically sobbed. "Two weeks feeling like someones been hitting me with a frying pan over the head."

"Or a cain."

"Huh?"

"Nothing"

Emily narrowed her maroon eyes at her friend.

In the last month the girl had noticed big changes in her friend. Mainly that he wasn't talking to her and was spending all his time with Rukia.

She felt her throat tighten at the thought.

"I-Ichigo" she let out catching the boys attention. "Is...is there something you want to talk to me about?" she asked trying not to sound as she felt.

All the girl wanted was her friend back. Was that too much to ask for?

Ichigo turned to the girl. In her eyes an emotion glowed, one that he couldn't quite describe. All he knew was that he had never seen it coming from his usually blunt and emotionally neutral friend, and that it made him feel strange.

"I'm fine." he answered looking away, digging his hands into his pocket.

Emily's heart ached.

"Alright..." she was going to be sick.

Her head was spinning making her sit back in her seat.

"Emily?" Ichigo turned. "Are you ok?" he asked noting her casually tanned skin go pale.

He was officially worried to say the least. Something was very wrong he saw as Emily's skin became pale and her body begin to shake and sweat.

"I-I" she tried to get out but couldn't over her labored breathing, her face conveying pain.

Ichigo tensed.

"You need to go to the nurse now, Emily." the boy let out grabbing the girls arm only to be filled with dread.

She was thinner than usual, much thinner.

"Come on, I'm taking you now." he said carefully trying to pull her up.

"N-no." she let out pushing him away, swaying slightly as she tried to stand on her own. "T-that dumb broad doesn't know anything." the sick girl whimpered grabbing her bag.

"H-Home, I'm going home." Emily announced as she forced herself out of the classroom door.

Had either of them been paying attention though, they would have noticed a third party listening into their conversation.

Ishida Uryuu scoffed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before going back to his book.

XxXxX

Emily had no idea how she got to where she was, but when her maroon orbs opened she found herself laying halfway down a plastic slide.

"The park...?" the girl croaked, her throat dry and scratchy.

How she got there, she would never know. Everything after leaving Ichigo seemed to be a bit on the blurry side.

"Why the heck did I fall asleep halfway down a slide?" the girl mumbled shimming her way down said item trying not to hurt herself. "Ow Ow my back." she groaned as she reached the bottom, stood up and stretched.

"I hope I wasn't asleep long." the brunette frowned looking at the cheep watch on her left wrist only to curse. "Shit, school is almost out!" She winced grabbing her still aching head. "Damn, Rin and Ichigo will-" she began.

"Right...Ichigo..." the girl whispered to herself before taking her cellphone out her cellphone.

Not one missed call or text.

Emily bit her lip as the grip on her phone tightened.

"It's not like Ichigo was going to stay single forever..." she told herself only to get more annoyed. "Still, I thought...I..." the girl cursed and sent her phone flying.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking. She was suddenly curled up sitting on the balls of her feet, her bag clutched to her chest.

"Why does it hurt so much" the maroon eyed girl sobbed. "Dammit Ichigo why..." the girl cried.

"_**Such sweet sorrow."**_

Emily tensed.

"_**It makes your soul all the more delicious, my dear." **_the distorted voice let out in delight.

She turned slowly, her body afraid of what she would see.

In front of her was a snake monster with a white mask.

"W-what...are you..." she let out, for some reason not as shocked as she thought she should be. "Wait...I know you..."

The monster let out a loud chuckle.

"_**I doubt that." **_it said curling around the girl blocking any of her possible exits. **_"Not that it matters though." _**it smirked before constricting around the girl causing her to cry out as all the air was squeezed from her lungs.

Her body cracked under the pressure she opened her mouth to scream but no noise came from her. She felt as if she was going to pop.

_'No...' _She thought. _'I can't die here'_

She wondered if anyone would cry for her death.

_'Ichigo...'_

Why did it always end with him? Would he even care? Now that he had Rukia?

_'I never got to tell him...'_

She wondered exactly what she meant by that, what had she not told her friend?

The creature cackled as he tightened his hold on the human in his grasp, Emily's sight began to go black, her mind going back to the first day she met the carrot top.

She could never dream of hating him the way she did back then.

Though it always made her smile when she remembered their bickering.

Her thoughts soon switched to a locked horribly dark room. She was terrified of the dark back then, she could imagine the tears dripping down her face.

Or was she crying in reality?

She couldn't tell.

Suddenly there was light and he was there, it was the first of many times that he came to her rescue.

Then she was at the dance, memories of being bored and wanting to go home filled her mind.

She wondered why she even bothered saying yes, she didn't share this boy's feelings. She wasn't even going to accept the invitation until Ichigo interjected and hurt her deeply with his words. She wanted to prove him wrong so bad.

But she knew how it would end up. The punch, the name calling, and punishments.

But even then he came to her aid, not even caring that he was right.

Looking back, she realized that was when these strange feeling truly began.

_'Oh I get it._' she said to herself.

She could feel her bones beginning to weaken as the monster squeezed harder.

_'I'm so stupid' _she laughed.

The monster had had enough, it was time to eat.

_'I love that guy_.' she admitted.

It leaned down to devour her soul.

"I...can't...die..."

"_THEN__GET__ UP AND FIGHT DAMMIT!"_

Emily gasped at the sound of the voice in her head. It was different then the one she had heard before, and it filled her body with a strength.

The monster noticed something was wrong immediately, but was too late to stop it.

"**What are you-" **it began.

It paused as it noticed that the girl was gone and what he was looking at was the bloody stump that use to be its tail. A sharp pain soon engulfed its body causing a heavy groan filled with pain.

"**I-Impossible" **it let out as it shakily turned to see what would be his last look.

The girl standing behind him, in her hand a shinning blade. It had no hand guard protecting her, the hilt a dark brown with gold lining and bandages wrapped around the top of the hilt.

She stood straight and sheathed her sword in it dark brown container, her eyes holding the same dark color.

"Disappear." she hissed.

The monster gave a cry as blood poured from its mask as it sank to the ground in two pieces sliced down the middle.

* * *

And that's a wrap for part one!

What did you guys think?

Oh, also, Hi I'm back again. You guys can thank Sio for that. She was the one who convinced me to come back and finish this up...and I also missed writing for you guys...

So everyone thank Sio.

Anyways, looking at the little poll I had a few chapters ago it seems like you guys really like the Vizard/Arrancar thing huh? I also got a lot for Mod Soul as well.

That's pretty cool, now I have another question.

I know she's only been in one chapter, but what do you guys think of Rin?

Honestly I want to know.

I mean if there is anyone who doesn't hate me for leaving FF and not updating here...

Anyways. I'd like to see your answers while I type up Part 2. Which is already written up on paper so should be out really soon.

And...That's about it.

I have a big surprise for you guys next chapter so I hope to see you there.

Till next time!

-Emily


	8. An Unexpected Turn of Events Part 2

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Turn of Events Part 2

Emily felt to say the least, amazing.

Her body was loose and flexible again and her head was clear and headache free, and she didn't feel the need to rip out her insides.

Now if only she could figure out why exactly she felt so good. She was practically dancing in the blood pouring out of the monsters and that wasn't very sane.

"Hollows." she reminded herself, slicing a bull like one in half. "They are Hollows."

Emily didn't know exactly what was going on, with the magic blade came a hoard of memory's from the past few weeks and now that she remembered the girl felt the need to scream at her orange haired friend, especially since Rukia, the source of this problem she guessed, was moving in on her territory.

"Ichigo." the brunette haired girl growled out as she jumped to an impossible height to hit a bee like hollow. "Where are you?!" she shouted as she landed gracefully back on the ground.

"I need to tell you I love you dammit!" Emily shouted out on the empty street.

"Emmy?" said a sudden voice.

Said girl wasted no time in pointing her sword at the voices throat, which to her surprise happened to be said orange boy.

"Ichigo?" Emily frowned as she watched her friend fall back with a look of horror on his face.

"What the heck!?" Ichigo shouted giving the blade a look. "Are you trying to kill me!?" making the brunette frowned and lower her sword.

"You aren't Ichigo..." she pointed out as the boy stood up and patted his school uniform off.

"That's cuz I'm not, don't you remember?" the imposter let out making Emily frown in thought.

"Body snatcher?" she let out slowly making the boy grin.

"My name is Kon now!" he stated proudly.

"That's amazing! You're alive!" Emily shouted giving the boy a hug. "I'm so glad."

"Thank you." Kon said grinning. "But when did you get a Zankpakuto?"

"A zamkpawha?" the girl repeated truly confused.

"Um, the sword in your hand? That's a Zankpakuto." the boy explained. "How can you have one and not know what it is?" he asked receiving a shrug as a response.

"It kind of just appeared." Emily admitted looking at the blade in her hands. "I thought this was just a sword..." the marooned eyed girl let out staring at the steal blade.

"No it's a Zankpakuto...but how come you are in your school uniform?" he asked looking at said blood stained uniform. "You should be in a Shinigami outfit..." he mumbled looking at the girl.

"Who cares." the brunette let out running a hand through her shoulder length hair. "I need you to take me to Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Kon repeated.

"Yes, I need to tell him that I love him." she stated bluntly.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes." she stated again. "Now do you know where he is?"

Kon looked at the girl in front of him, a small smile on his face as he resisted the urge to tell her 'I told you so'

"He's probably fighting Hollows." he let out. "After that stupid Ishida kid released that bait."

"Bait? What bait?" Emily asked.

"You don't know?"

"Kon, I didn't even know what a a Zampaktuie-"

"Zankpakuto"

"Right, Zankpakuto was, what makes you think I know what's going on?" the girl said giving the mod soul a look to emphasis her point.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you whats going on." the soul said. "This kid from your school named Ishida is apparently a Quincy, which I don't exactly know what it is, but hes bad and he released this bait so that a bunch of Hollows would come so he could have a contest with Ichigo." The boy explained as fast as he possibly could leaving Emily speechless.

"So...the reason all these Hollows are around is because of that stupid kid?" she asked receiving a nod from the mod soul.

"What the hell is that kids problem! He could hurt so many people!" she growled turning just in time to strike down a Hollow trying to sneak up on her.

"Holy..." Kon let out before shaking his head. "I mean, that's what Ichigo said, then he sent me to find his sisters."

"Shit." Emily cursed. Karin and Yuzu would be coming home from school about now, who knows if they would be ok.

Emily bit her lip as the thought ran through her head.

She wanted to run to Ichigo and tell him of her new found feelings, but she couldn't just let Kon go find Karin and Yuzu on his own.

"Alright, lets go." Emily nodded making her decision.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kon asked. "Don't you want to find Ichigo?"

"Of course I do, but I can't just let you take care of of Karin and Yuzu by yourself." the girl let out while checking the street signs around her. "No offense you aren't the most dependable guy around- Ah this way, Karin should be playing soccer about now, let's get a move on." she let out breaking out into a run leaving the mod soul no choice but to follow her.

BbBbB

It didn't take long to find Karin, in fact when they did find her Isshin and Yuzu were with her.

"I swear the guy was right here!" Karin shouted. "And he was injured!"

Emily and Kon looked at each other before going over to the scene.

"Hello Kurosaki family, what's going on?" Emily asked making the three turn and look at her.

"Emmy?" Yuzu let out tilting her head. "What are you and Ichi-nii doing here?" the blond haired girl asked.

"And what's with that sword?" Karin let out staring at the blade in Emily's hands.

"Oh...uh...It's a...prop! From an anime." Emily smiled elbowing Kon in the ribs.

"Ow- I mean...Yeah!" the mod soul let out. "She just picked it up from a shop!" he let out trying too hard to sound like Ichigo.

Yuzu didn't notice along with Isshin, but Karin gave her boy a strange look.

"Ah, I see!" Isshin let out grinning. "I hope he payed for it, I always taught him that he should buy his lady a gift!" he let out laughing making Emily give him a deadpanned look.

"I'm perfectly capable of paying for my things myself Old Man." the brunette haired girl let out emphasizing the insult to the man.

The insult sening the man into a rant which the three girls and the mod soul ignored as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"So who was the guy you saw hurt Karin?" Emily asked the black haired girl.

"He was one of yours and Ichigo's friend I think" the girl answered. "He was really big and tan with wavy brown hair." she described.

Emily immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Chad?" she asked.

"Yeah! That's his name!" Karin answered. " He was really hurt we have to find him!" she let out grabbing Emily's shirt.

"Ew, what the hell..." Karin asked recoiling her hand finally noticing the red stained on the girls uniform.

"Emmy, why are you covered in blood?" Yuzu asked.

Said girl grinned.

"Cosplay! I'm Yuno Gasai!" she let out laughing. "Anyways leave Chad to me Karin, I'll find him" she smiled patting the girls head.

"K- Ichigo, stay here with them." Emily ordered breaking into a run.

"Hold on! Emmy!" he shouted.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry!" the maroon eyed girl shouted back as she disappeared around the corner of the school.

"Ok, Chad, Chad, Chad." Emily mumbled to herself. "If I were Chad where would I be?" she continued running as fast as she could.

"Hold on a minute." the girl frowned looking around. "Where are the hollows..." she stated noticing the complete lack of said monsters just before being knocked down.

The person grunted as they fell onto the girl who let out a yelp as they fell on her.

"Ow ow ow." she let out in pain.

"Sorry abou- Oh its you." the other person let out.

Emily looked up to see a boy with glasses hovering over her.

"Sorry do I know you?" Emily asked as the boy sat up and fixed his glasses.

"You don't, but I know you." he said glaring at the girl.

"Oh um ok, did I do something to offend you?" she asked sending the boy a glare to match his own.

"You're existence is offensive." he said getting up. "Running around that boy like a lost puppy, it's pathetic."

Emily glared and stood dusting herself off.

"Want to clarify what you mean." she hissed trying her hardest not to hurt the boy in front of her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's biggest fan, Emily Toca." he mumbled to himself. "Though I'm sure he doesn't even see you like that." he taunted.

Emily bit her lip trying to keep calm.

"WHO are YOU." she let out acidly.

The boy pushed his glasses up and looked at Emily as if she were a dog that just crawled inside covered in mud.

"Uruyu Ishida." he answered making the girl tense up as she comprehended just who was standing before her.

"You..." Emily let out. "You are the one who did this." she growled leveling her sword to his chest. "I should kill you right now you bastard." she spat making the boy scoff.

"It would be just like you Soul Reapers." he said.

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, all I know is that you've put a lot of people, my friends, in danger." she stated. "And frankly that's enough to get an ass kicking from me."

"I don't have any intention of letting anyone get hurt." he said.

"PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN HURT!" Emily yelled. "Somewhere my friend Chad is hurt! And I almost died!"

The boy went quiet.

"Whatever your goal is I don't care, I just want you to stop before someone dies."

Ishida stared into the girls maroon colored eyes. There was something strange about the girl. From what he could tell she was a soul reaper, but there was something wrong.

Several things were wrong.

"No one is going to-" the boy stopped as a huge roar sounded through the air around Kakura town.

Both Emily and Ishida where forced to cover their ears until the sound stopped.

"W-what the hell was that?" Emily let out shakily looking around.

"I don't know." the boy said looking surrounding area before hearing a gasp come from the girl in front of him. "What is it?" he asked noticing how the girls body tensed and a look of horror came over her face.

Emily couldn't speak so she shakily pointed at the sky making the boy look and have the same reaction.

A giant crack had appeared in the sky.

And something was coming out of it.

"What in the world..." Ishida let out, it looked like a hollow but it was clearly more powerful.

"It was called here by the bait." Emily suddenly said. "It's going to eat everyone in this town." she continued.

"What are you..." the boy started before realization came to him. "You can understand it..." he asked making the girl nod as she turned to him.

"It's voice is clear to me..." she said. "It's going to kill everyone and it's all your fault."

Ishida tensed his fists clenching until they hurt.

"No...this wasn't suppose to happen..." he let out. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" the boy yelled grabbing the girls collar so that she was looking at him.

"Yeah well its happening!" Emily yelled slapping his hand away from her. "You've screwed the pooch on this one so what are you going to do!"

The Quincy growled and pushed the girl out of his way.

"I'm going to stop it!" he shouted running off.

Emily wondered briefly if she should follow but decided against it. She had a job to do and it was to find Chad and make sure he was ok.

"I'll leave it to you then." she said more to herself before taking off running.

BbBbB

Emily sighed pathetically as she trudged home.

She had basically done nothing all day.

After Ishida left Emily had ran around town looking for Chad only to find Orihime.

The girl had told her that Chad was fine and that she didn't need to look for him and that she should go home where it was safe.

The girl assumed that her friend hadn't noticed her blood stained uniform or the sword since she was in such a hurry.

"Today sucked." she huffed as her home came into view. "All I did was run around and do nothing." the girl groaned getting her keys out of her pocket.

"I didn't even get to see Ichigo..." she pouted reaching her door and unlocking it. "Well there is always tomorrow."

When Emily opened the door she was startled to find a man standing in the middle of her living room.

"Jesus." she sighed. "You scared the crap out of me."

It wasn't strange for Emily to come home and find a good looking man there. Rin liked had several fuck buddies so it was common. Unfortunately she wasn't in the mood for a meet and greet.

"Never seen you before." the girl let out frowning but moving about the house casually. "So what's your name?" she asked not really interesting but trying to be polite.

The man chuckled as he watched the young girl moving around, checking her mail, heading to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Gin." the soul reaper let out grabbing his Zankpakuto. "Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

Hehe I know anticlimactic, but it was necessary.

Anyways time for a surprise!

I need 2 OC's for my next few chapters. Maybe more but for now I need only five.

It's first come first served.

And there are a few rules, you need to fill out the Profile. And only ONE character per person.

Anyways, here is the profile.

/

Name:

Apperence (help me out here, don't be vague):

Personality (be specific!) :

Division:

Rank:

Zankpakuto: Name-

Shikai-

Power-


End file.
